1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved insulation apparatus and method. In particular, in accordance with one embodiment, the invention relates to an improved insulation apparatus consisting of a top moisture barrier outside layer. This layer is followed by a flame retardant layer, then a metal layer, then another flame retardant layer and, finally, a bottom moisture barrier outside layer.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Insulating and sound deadening composites are well known in the art and in particular to the recreational vehicle, boating, automobile and aviation industries, for example only. In general, machinery produces sound and heat. It is often useful and necessary to deaden as much of the sound and heat as possible. Typically, these insulating and sound deadening composites are generally composed of combinations of textile fabrics, insulating battings, and, sometimes impervious vapor barrier films. These films come in various forms including metalized films made by vapor deposition of a metal, such as Aluminum, to provide a reflective surface.
Again, such insulating and sound deadening composites are found in use with aircraft, luxury RV's, yachts, automobiles and/or racing vehicles of all types. Properly installed, these prior composites address some of the problems but often not all of them in one system and usually not for the life of the vehicle. One problem with prior art insulation products is that they are required to pass minimal FAA burn test requirements but the products that pass this test provide only minimal protection. Additionally, normal insulation in use today requires four to ten inches of space behind interior panels. The insulation normally used consists of Mylar bags filled with fiberglass batt insulation material. This material is subject to breaking down and failing. In aircraft, for example, over time the accumulation of multiple ascents and descents causes the fiberglass batt material to break down. When this occurs, if a workman accidently ruptures the bag, penetrating the bag with a tool, the fiberglass is released into the air system of the aircraft, subjecting the crew and occupants to exposure to carcinogenic particles and the aircraft owners to potential lawsuits.
A further drawback to the composites known in the art relates to their relatively ineffective and space using systems for sound deadening. A further drawback to the known composites relates to their relative ineffectiveness and the amount of space required by sound deadening products. These systems are not yet required to pass any FAA certifications, automobile or boat/yachting regulations or standards. In order to accomplish any significant sound reduction effects are large, heavy and expensive.
The current invention is an insulation that provides effective flame retardation that exceeds existing government standards. It also provides moisture prevention and sound attenuation. It is also lightweight and does not require a lot of space as it has a low profile height. The current invention does not degrade during normal use and is relatively inexpensive to construct compared to existing products.
It is therefore, an object of the invention to provide a flame, extreme heat reflecting and moisture resistant system that also provides superior sound insulation that meets or greatly exceeds existing government standards. It is further an object to provide a flame, extreme heat reflecting and moisture resistant system that reflects heat. It is a further object to provide a flame, extreme heat reflecting and moisture resistant material composition that is relatively inexpensive, lightweight and compact.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawings.